Animals of Farthing Wood  Drabbles
by Myrkin
Summary: A few drabbles about characters from TV series


I decided to write a few drabbles about Animals of Farthing Wood series. Drabble is a short story containing exactly 100 words (excluding title of course). This is the first time I'm writing drabbles, so I can only hope I didn't make them too bad. :)

* * *

**1.) „Impress upon her**"

„Sssso... Weasssel. How will you convince me, that I ssshouldn't eat any creature on this ssstupid meeting of yoursss?" Adder asked after Badger had left them alone.

"We are supposed to find a solution to our problems at that meeting, Adder," Weasel replied "That might be hard with you devouring some mouse."

"And who caresss about mice?" Adder hissed "One more, one lessss… What's a difference?"

Weasel sighed. Then she got an idea.

"You won't eat anyone or else…"

"Or elssse what?" Adder asked, amused that Weasel would try to threaten her.

"Or else… I will sing for you," Weasel said with a grin.

* * *

**2.) "Natural order"**

Hares were just eating some grass when Ms. Rabbit came running. She seemed to be excited by something.

"Don't panic, Hare!" she exclaimed "Badger calls an emergency assembly!"

"It is high time, I say," Mr. Hare replied "Where will we hold this meeting?"

"Oh, in Badger's set I imagine," Ms. Rabbit answered.

"In his set?" Hare asked with shocked expression. Ms. Rabbit tilted head, curious about hare's reaction.

"Yes. Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked.

"Well… You might be fine with living underground, Rabbit," Hare said "But we hares live above ground and that is the natural order of things."

* * *

**3.)"Always her fault"**

Ms. Pheasant watched impatiently as her mate was preening his feathers. He paid special attention to his tail, making sure that everything was clean.

"You should hurry up a bit, dear,' Ms. Pheasant said to her husband "Or we will be late to the meeting."

"We aren't going anywhere till I'm ready!" Mr. Pheasant said with disdainful snicker. His wife sighed…

Later…

"Not late, are we, Badger? Only… You know what females are alike. Takes a long to get ready, eh?" Mr. Pheasant said, as they approached entrance to Badger's set.

"It's always my fault," Ms. Pheasant complained.

"Of course!" her husband said.

* * *

**4.) "Not so embarrassing"**

Kestrel hovered above the clearing in Farthing Wood, looking for a prey. Then, she saw a field mouse, which was crossing the empty space. Kestrel immediately dived in. Seconds later she was feasting on dead body of mouse.

"You monster!" someone shouted.

Kestrel turned her head to look at another mouse, who had yelled.

"You have killed my husband!" mouse screamed with despair.

Kestrel stared at that mouse for a second or two and she returned to eating. She felt no remorse or guilt. After all, that's the way it goes: you have to kill other animal so you can survive. It was rule of life.

* * *

**5.) "A good start of the day"**

This morning in Farthing Wood was as quiet and peaceful as any creature would wish it to be, but it didn't last long…

"Somebody has buried the entrance to my set!" angry voice disrupted the silence of the morning. One could recognize that this voice belonged to Badger.

"Someone has upset my perfectly preened tail-feathers!" that was Mr. Pheasant complaining.

"Somebody has stolen our acorns!" Squirrels screamed with indignation.

Meanwhile, a certain weasel was resting lazily behind some bushes and listening to all that shouting. A wide, self-satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Mmm… Sounds of disorder in the morning," she murmured contentedly "I love them."

* * *

**6.) "Strength in numbers"**

Finally almost all animals had arrived at the top of the hill and now they were all resting. However, Hedgehog was thinking about one particular issue, which kept niggling at his mind. He walked to Rabbit, who was half-dozing, and said:

"Rabbit? You told me earlier, that you and other rabbits keep grass from growing sky-high."

"Yes, we cut it down," Rabbit spoke with pride.

"But hares do eat grass too, so you aren't the only one who keep it low," Hedgehog pointed out.

"True, but we do most of the work," Rabbit stated.

"Because you eat more?"

"Because we multiply faster," Rabbit answered.

* * *

**7.) "The way to Weasel's heart"**

Measly was digging in the snow and soil, trying to find any worms that could dwell underneath the surface of the earth. So far he hadn't found anything…

"What are you doing?" a small voice spoke. That was Mole.

"I'm looking for earthworms," Measly answered.

"Oh… There aren't many of them now, but I can help you find some," Mole offered and he disappeared in his hole. A minute later he showed up with one worm, which he gave to Measly.

"Thank you,' Measly said with gratitude. Maybe when he share this snack with Weasel, she will begin to like him more, he thought, smiling.

* * *

**8.) "Interrupted sunbath"**

Trey was in a good mood, as he saw no no-deer by the pond. After a few seconds he noticed one certain snake, sunbathing. He walked to it.

"Off with you, you slithery weasel! This pond is only for deer!"

Adder just opened one eye and asked, "Are you blind? I am an adder, not a weasssel. And I take great offenssse at being called one."

Trey snorted condescendingly, "From my point of view, anything that is not a white deer is a weasel. That makes you a weasel."

"Then change your point of view and ssstop blocking my sssun!" Adder hissed angrily, before going back to sleep.

* * *

**9.) "Honest thief"**

It was a long winter in White Deer Park. Farthing Wood squirrels were checking their stock of nuts to make sure they had enough food for the rest of the season, when they heard a voice calling from down below.

"Hello!" Weasel shouted.

"What do you want this time?" squirrels asked not so politely.

"A warm bed for the night. I have acorns for you."

"You've probably stolen them from us again!"

" I didn't steal them from you. I swear!" Weasel said with the look of hurt innocence.

Somewhere else…

"Hmm… Have you seen my acorns?" red squirrel asked her husband "I'm sure I've left them here."

* * *

**10.) "Wisdom and sleep"**

Newborn field mice were crying again. Their mother was trying to lull them to sleep, but nothing had worked. However, Mrs Rabbit, who was trying to help, had an idea. She spoke to an Owl, who was resting on the branch of a tree nearby:

"Excuse me, Owl, but would you be so kind to share with us your wisdom?"

"Hmm? You really want me to…?" Owl asked mildly surprised, as none before had ever made such a request of her. Rabbit nodded. Owl cleared her throat and begun:

"First, we should ask ourselves: what is true wisdom? The answer is…"

Baby mice soon fell asleep.


End file.
